Healing the Heart
by LevelTUV2
Summary: Girl decides to go over to the guy at the bar.


_**Ok first thing I have to say is sorry about the long wait but I can't come up with any ideas on the story I'm trying to get started and also I'm trying to finish my online school so that I can finally have a free summer in which I could write a lot more. **_

_**So I decided I should at least have something here so I wrote this quick one shot. Tell me what you think.**_

_**Thank You to my betareader Jessbabe94**_

With an apologetic smile and a peck on the cheek I turned and walked away.

"Damn it!" I cursed under my breath.

After 7 years of dating I was still a novice at chatting up guys in bars. After a mere few minutes of conversation I felt like a total idiot so I turned and left him to his pint in peace.

I wasn't the prettiest girl in the world but neither was I the downright ugliest. This reflected in my confidence, I'm hardly the life and soul of the party but then again I never think of myself as the 'sit in the corner in silence' type.

I'd started my night with my five girlfriends. After much debate at my apartment and after finishing off the entire contents of my liquor cabinet we'd decided to head down to Mac's - the bar at the end of my street. We'd donned our high-heels and little dresses - me of course refusing and sticking with my jeans and trainers, and started our short but somewhat challenging walk to Mac's. Which of course, as it was Friday night, was crawling with girls wearing too much make-up and no knickers and blokes looking to pull.

After ordering our usual glass of wine each and 10 shots of something strong, fruity and bright red we grabbed a free table and set about one of our usual gossip sessions. Discussing each and every guy we could lay our eyes on.

"Wow, I could eat him with a spoon!" was my mate Rosalie's first reaction to the tall, dark and handsome man propped against the bar. She always was the naughtiest of our group and was never too shy to tell us 'exactly' what she was thinking.

However, Alice -another of my girls- disagreed with her (as usual). "Nah! He's got too much stubble, he's wearing a Rolex and he looks really fed up!" Nobody was good enough for Alice.

Sighing I turned round to look at the mysterious man they were disputing over. Suffice to say I was surprised. I'm not going to give you the whole 'my heart stopped beating and I heard wedding bells' type of thing, but I certainly caught my breath when I first saw him. From where I was I could only see him from the side but what a view! He was about a head taller than me (me being 5 foot 5), he wore dark jeans, black shoes, and a dark purple shirt, covered by a thick black jacket. Alice was correct in saying he had stubble but that was good as far as I was concerned! He leant casually against the bar, supping a pint and watching people around him. He looked neither happy nor sad but there was a certain melancholy about him.

As I turned around, wide-eyed, I caught site of Angela, eyeing me curiously. "What do you think then Bells? Yummy or what?" She said, with very apparent enthusiasm.

"Oh come on Ang! As if he would give ME even a second glance." I replied. Trying to sound as 'ok' about this simple fact of life as possible. I loved my friends but sometimes they were blind to the fact that thanks to the last boyfriend I'd had I now had a rather large dent in my self-esteem. " Bells you can't let that James creep ruin the rest of your life! He's gone now and you can do whatever you want! Your 25, single and gorgeous! I say you get your cute little ass over there right now and talk to that guy. Here you can borrow my shoes." From the look on her face, Rosalie was not somebody I should argue with right now. But that didn't stop me from trying.

"Rose I can't do that!" I started to argue but she was having none of it.

"Get over there right now Bella Swan. Or so help me I'll drag you!"

Under the table I slipped off my shoes and stuck on her high heels. Thank God they fit perfectly! Knowing Rose she would have made me wear them whether they did or not. Grabbing my purse I took a deep breath and walked sheepishly over to were he was stood at the bar and casually stopped next to him. He picked up his beer and took a sip, placed it back down, turned to me and said, "Hello Bella."

Curious as to how he knew my name I turned and got my first proper look at him. I reminded myself to tell my friends how good their judgment still was. He really was gorgeous! " Erm hi," I said, "How'd you know my name?"

"I overheard your friends," he said, glancing over at them, all of which promptly gave him a cheeky wink and a wave. He turned back to me chuckling and said, " I was curious about you, sorry."

"Curious? About me?" I asked. " Erm.. why?"

"Cause I always like the type of girl who is different from every other woman in the room. And you certainly are. In a good way of course." He explained. However this only added to my confusion.

"Different in what way..?" I ventured. Ok, so maybe I was fishing for compliments but after the recent blow to my confidence I think I'd earned the right to.

"Well," He began, "From what I can see you're not wearing any make-up which means you want people to appreciate that you are who you are. You're nervous because you're not really used to doing this sort of thing, which means you've recently been through a break-up. I'd say he messed you up good and proper because you have very little confidence in yourself. Your not wearing a skimpy little outfit like all the other girls here and yet I noticed you the minute you walked in."

At this point I was taken-aback to say the least. "Erm.. Thanks, I guess."

"I appreciate what you said about me and I'd bet money on the fact that you're an amazing person. But I can't do this."

Ok so now I'm way beyond taken-aback. I'm thinking what-the-hell? And preparing to run. I decided to try and regain some dignity and simply said, "Erm.. Ok. Bye then." He surprised me then by bending down and kissing my cheek. And smiling as if trying to apologise.

Frowning I turned around and started to walk away, cursing under my breath. And feeling humiliated as a tear rolled slowly down my cheek. Until I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and somebody whispered, "Walk with me?" in my ear. Without another word he slid his hand down and entwined his fingers with mine. Leading me outside with him.

As we got outside I felt the breeze ruffle my hair and I closed my eyes as another tear rolled down my cheek. I smelt the smells of the city - restaurants and car exhausts. I felt warm breath on my neck and strong arms that enveloped me. Pulling me to his soft, warm chest. I breathed him in then. Smelling his aftershave and his thick, woollen coat. I started to weep even more and felt utterly stupid as I cuddled into this man. I didn't even know his name! I tried once to push him away but he wouldn't have it and held me even closer. I felt a hand bury itself in my hair and heard him take a deep breath. I thought I even felt a tear or two of his on my neck but he wouldn't let me look up at him.

I don't know how long it was we stayed there but eventually I felt him steer me to a bench near-by, it was then he looked at me. His luscious green eyes gazed at me for a moment. He bent down to kiss my forehead and said, " Don't move and I'll be back in one minute." He slowly turned round and walked back into Mac's as I wondered what on earth was going on.

I swiveled round on my bench to get a good look at the river. During the daytime it was hectic with hundreds of boats sailing up and down. But at nighttime I loved this river. It was a deserted pond; the only ripples caused my swans, which occasionally lined the banks at night. Lit only by the moonlight and with only the odd boat dotted here and there. This is why I loved this city.

I jumped when I once again felt his strong arms wrapping around my waist. Somehow it felt familiar and natural in a way I can't describe..

"I love this city at night." Was his next comment. I turned around in his arms and faced him. This time he didn't stop me. I gave him what I thought was a look of utter bewilderment.

"I know, I'm sorry. You must be thinking I'm crazy." He said with a warm smile.

"Erm.. kinda." I admitted.

"Why don't we go for a walk and have something to eat? And I can explain."

At this point I actually chuckled under my breath. " Did you just go and say something to my friends?" I asked.

"Yes, I told them I was taking you for a romantic dinner and not to wait up." He said with a smile.

"Ohh," I gasped. "Ok then, looks like I'm all yours. But can you tell me something first? What's your name?"

He chuckled, huskily, "I'm Edward Cullen."

We walked about two miles. He insisted we go to my favorite restaurant in the city, despite the fact that I didn't mind where we went. We held hands all the way and sometimes he would lean down and kiss my hair. I felt him breathing in and out, sighing occasionally. I wondered why on earth he was so curious about me and why I had followed a man I don't even know out of a bar and through the city at night time. It was definitely not like me, but maybe that's why my hands and feet tingled, and my lips wanted to press themselves against his every time I glanced up at him.

"Table for two please, Marco?" Edward requested as we entered Marco's. The familiar Italian smells wafted out of the kitchen as a waitress came through the double doors; cheese, garlic, tomato! It smelt heavenly every single time!

"Ah Edward, nice to see you - as always! And who is this gorgeous young lady" He turned to face me in mock surprise, "Why it's my Bella, when are you going to let me whisk you away to Italy?

I had to laugh. "As I say every time I come in Marco, as soon as you clear it with your wife and kids first."

"Haha, of course." Marco chuckled. "Now then let's get you two comfortable, follow me per favore."

He led us through the large restaurant, dodging waitresses and a large round table with people finishing off 'Happy Birthday', to a quiet table, somewhat separate from the rest of the restaurant.

"I'll be right back with some menu's." Marco said, as he turned around and headed back to the reception desk.

Edward stood behind me and I turned as he pulled out my chair and held his hands out, "Your jacket, Ma'am?"a small smile etching across his lips.

I giggled, "Why thank you, Sir." I handed him my jacket, which he placed on the back of my seat, and sat down as he pushed in my chair for me.

The conversation and the wine flowed. We chatted about what places I'd been to, what I did for a living, why I lived here, all the while avoiding talking about him, which I didn't even realise. Was I really that self-absorbed? He was unbelievably easy to talk to though! He was witty and charming, handsome but not arrogant. Yet he was always quiet, never revealing much about himself. Eventually, I braved it and asked what he did for a living. Edward didn't look surprised; he just shrugged and said, "I work on the rigs."

O...K I thought. Was the rigs some sort of posh hotel or nightclub that I didn't know about? Obviously he saw the confused look on my face because he said, "You know, North Sea Oil?" He smiled. Obviously he got this all the time right? Because of course he didn't look the type to work on an oil rig.

"An oil rig? B-but you're too.. clean." I stammered.

He laughed at that, and a broad grin crossed his face. "I don't actually work on the rigs, honey. I fly the guys in and out to the rigs. They stay there for a few months and then I go back out and pick them up." He leaned closer towards me and for a dizzying moment I thought he would kiss me, "And yes, sometimes I watch the drilling."

Ok firstly where had honey come from? Secondly how had he known I was gunna ask about watching the drilling? Once again Edward noticed my confusion.

"I used to work in the army. Teaching the new recruits how to fly helicopters and harriers and stuff."

Now that I could see him doing! Aviator shades, muscles, a tan. Oh yeah I could see Edward Cullen in the army.

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

"Fancied the change," He shrugged. At this point I knew the conversation was over but I was still downright confused.

This time Edward didn't notice my confusion. Then again maybe he did but didn't want to answer. But he did notice me shiver. He took my jacket from the back of my chair and placed it gently round my shoulders, his fingers grazed my arms and I felt the goose bumps appearing under his touch. He bent down and once again whispered in my ear, saying, "I think its time we got you home. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere honey."

As if his smooth hands on my shoulders wasn't enough! Now my whole body tingled with anticipation! I had so many questions to ask him and yet he kept making me forget all about them. It was infuriating but somewhat naughty at the same time. My mind was exploring all the things that could happen from this point onwards; his lips on mine, his big, strong hands on my thighs.. My thoughts got steadily naughtier until I felt Edward's hands on me for real, even though they weren't on my thighs it didn't stop the shiver that creeped up from my toes.

I stood up and followed him as he took my hand and led me out of the restaurant. We sailed past Marco as he greeted us farewell and out of the doors.

He turned around to face me then, not saying anything, just gazing intently at my face. I suddenly felt like a teenager who'd just been on a date and was now unsure where the night would lead. Yet I felt empowered and strong.

"Come with me?" I whispered to him. He only nodded and so I took his hand and led him towards the seafront not far away. I could hear the waves crashing and swimming up the sand, as we got nearer. I headed down the steps, ignoring Edward's quizzical look and felt my feet touch the sand. I let go of Edward's hand and slipped off my borrowed shoes and placed them on the steps we had come down. I dropped my feet back onto the cool sand and felt it creeping between my toes. I wriggled my feet and sighed contentedly, forgetting Edward was even there.

"Hehe," I heard Edward chuckle and my eyes flew open, "You like the beach too huh?"

"I love it at this time of day yes, but not in the day when it's full of kids with buckets and pasty pensioners." I told him.

"Me too. I like to look at the stars. Although I must admit I haven't done it much since-" He cut off and appeared to think for a moment. Suddenly he dropped my hand and ran halfway down the beach, stopped and lay down flat on his back. I slowly walked to stand next to him.

"Edward I-" I began, but I couldn't finish as he grabbed my hand and swept my feet from under me. I gasped and giggled as I fell down on top of him and saw his beaming smile.

"Why Miss Bella how forward of you!" He joked, all the while his glorious smile radiating from his face into my soul. "Hmm, I wonder if you're ticklish.." I saw the devilish grin on his face and squealed like a little girl. I clamped my eyes shut, ready. In a word, yes, I was ticklish. He flipped me over onto my back and crouched over me. His hands came down onto my waist and I wriggled and squeaked as he tickled my waist, tummy, feet, neck - basically everywhere he could reach. He had me begging for mercy and he didn't let up.

Eventually I felt his strong hands stop and flatten themselves to the curves of my waist. I dared to open one eye and peek at him. When I saw that his face was only an inch or two away from mine, both my eyes flew open to look at him. We were both breathing heavily now from all the tickling and I put my hands on his chest. Feeling it rise and fall with his breathing.

I can't say I was surprised or even slightly annoyed when his lips joined mine but it didn't stop me gasping. He pressed his lips against mine oh so gently and I felt him sigh. My lips moved with his and my hands went to his hair. My toes curled as his tongue pushed my lips apart and entwined with mine. The kiss deepened and became more urgent and fierce. Edward Cullen could kiss! It was like nothing I'd ever felt before, we kissed and kissed until my lips felt tingly and even then I didn't want to stop. Eventually his lips parted with mine and I let out a shaky breath and a whimper. I was almost disappointed, until I felt his lips against my neck! I'd always loved it when my neck was nibbled and kissed but this was something else. He nibbled my neck and my ear and caressed my long, wavy hair as I moaned and gasped beneath him.

I can't say I wasn't extremely aroused at this point. And I could feel him pressed against the inside of my thigh. A large part of me just wanted him to take me here and now. But another part needed to wait. After all I had only just met this man and it had been a while for me.. Ashamed, I felt tears forming in my eyes as I remembered that last time and I fought to hold them back. A tear rolled down my cheek and must have met Edward's soft lips, because he lifted his face up to mine.

"Bella?" he obviously knew something was wrong, or thought I was mental. But I could hear the concern in his voice. " Bella honey, what's wrong?"

I muttered, " I'm sorry, it's just-" I started my explanations and rejection but was cut short when he lifted me up in his arms and sat down cross legged on the sand. He placed me gently in his lap and cuddled me tightly in his arms.

"Sssh now honey, it's ok. Let it go." And to my horror I did. I wept for what felt like hours into his warm chest. He kept me warm and safe in his arms the whole time and I thought I felt a tear or two of his own drop into my hair. Eventually I felt my eyes beginning to dry and my breathing slow down, but I was too drained to move. Edward lay down on his back again and I automatically nestled into the crook of his arm and put my hands on his chest. He tucked both his arms around me and kissed my hair.

"Sleep my Isabella," He whispered. "I'll hold you tight and keep you safe honey."

That was the first night I slept in the arms of Edward Cullen. And the last time I would sleep without them.

_**Ok I hoped you liked it. I will try to get my school done by next week or the week after.**_

_**So review and comment and stuff. Bye**_


End file.
